


Enthusiastic Consent

by mytea



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, top tier garbage juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytea/pseuds/mytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiastic Consent

“Say it again,” Hal moans up against his ear. “I want to hear you say it. Like, a million times.”

“Yes,” Bruce gasps through an inhale, sharp at the back of his throat. He repeats it off the exhale as the head of Hal’s slick cock rubs against his entrance. “Yes, I want to.”

“You want to what?” Hal urges, fitting himself even closer to Bruce’s back, drawing the flat of his tongue up a line of sweat on Bruce’s neck like he’s thirsty. He’s found a scar he’s particularly fond of, one right under Bruce’s ear. It’s shaped like a little moon, and Hal’s teeth fit right around it.

Hal’s admiring the mess he’s made of it when, before he realizes it, he’s being flipped onto his back, and Bruce is crawling over him, leaning in, predatory. Hal likens him to a cat, but he won’t be bringing that up. He doesn’t want to poke too much at where Bruce might have learned his tricks.

“I want you to fuck me,” Bruce growls, shocking Hal back to himself, “How about that?”

Hal breathes loud through his nose. He drags Bruce in for a long kiss before he remembers he can’t let him off so easily.

“That isn’t what you said earlier,” he teases against Bruce’s lips while he smooths his hands down his chest. His finger catches in Bruce’s bellybutton and he tugs.

Bruce grabs Hal’s hand and moves it underneath him, guiding his fingers inside. “Isn’t it?” he asks, casually, as though speaking of the weather.

“Well,” Hal attempts, struggling to stay on message, “Before that.” Bruce’s thighs tense when Hal’s middle finger slides in to the knuckle. He twists his hand. “Come on. What’d you say?”

“I said yes,” Bruce sighs, head thrown back as Hal presses up harder.

“Yes?” 

“Yes,” he groans, louder this time. Bruce can’t help but indulge Hal, whose fingers are moving faster now, grinding and fucking up into him as well as the angle will allow. He’s going to come. They both know it, from the way Bruce is clawing at Hal’s shoulders and rolling his hips. Hal reaches up to bring Bruce’s hand to his mouth.

“Yes,” Bruce says again, as Hal kisses the new ring shining on his finger. For now, he’ll say it as many times as Hal needs to hear it. He’s in a good mood, after all. “Let’s get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking predictable sorry but this has been jumbling up in my brain space since that issue. So I just gotta...pop this out real quick.


End file.
